


[Podfic] (not so) Pure Imagination

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Shared fantasies, alternative universe, but still mostly canon, slight dubcon themes, with feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a world where whenever someone fantasizes about you, you can physically feel it, but you have no idea who is thinking it about you."</p><p>Stiles knows it's wrong, but he's been Fantasizing about Derek and he can't bring himself to stop. Derek doesn't know who's taken an interest in him, but he's enjoying it way more than he probably should.</p><p>Podfic of theroguegambit's <i>(not so) Pure Imagination</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] (not so) Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(not so) Pure Imagination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272167) by [theroguesgambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/jo9dhye8syyo0p0/%5Bpodfic%5D%20%28Not%20So%29%20Pure%20Imagination%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 03:11:47 | 175 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/c9uxzi8v5rmtnvn/%5Bpodfic%5D%20%28Not%20So%29%20Pure%20Imagination%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 03:08:56 | 173 MB  
[MP3 with music]() (mediafire) - will be added later | 03:11:47 | 175 MB  
[MP3 without music]() (mediafire) - will be added later | 03:08:56 | 173 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-so-pure-imagination)  
  
### Music

Buffy/Angel Love Theme - Christophe Beck? 

**Author's Note:**

> I adored this story the instant I started reading it, so it obviously had to end up on my 'to podfic' list. I hope I did it justice - it was so much fun to record, and one of the easiest-to-read ones I've done so far. Editing took me a while, especially cause I couldn't figure out how to distinguish the things happening in Fantasies from things that were actually happening - I ended up choosing a light "reverb" effect. I hope it works as well as I thought it would! :)
> 
> The next step was finding the right music to go with it - I probably spent about 3 hours on that alone. I wanted something that was... dreamy/fantasy-ish, passionate but also a little sad and hopeful at the same time, and soon came to the conclusion that something instrumental would work best. But despite the number of classical pieces I went through to find the perfect one, none of them really fit, and I kept coming back to the idea I'd initially had - which was to use the Buffy/Angel Love Theme from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which I think is an incredibly beautiful song and evokes (in me, at least) all the feelings mentioned above. 
> 
> Thanks to theroguesgambit (and god, I hope I didn't butcher the pronunciation of your username too much...) for giving me permission to record this.
> 
> If you like the story, make sure to go leave the author some feedback. :)


End file.
